


Small Victories

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: She could use him, he would allow that, in return, he would savor these small victories.





	Small Victories

He knew what she wanted the moment he saw her face, what she had come to his room for.  
The historian wasted no time before making her way to him, kissing him hard, to which he could only bring himself to respond in kind.  
Maybe she was using him, perhaps this was wrong, but in the end, he couldn’t really care for himself. Not when she felt so good against him, not when she would let him touch her like that.  
Lucy broke the kiss to look into his eyes for a moment, then her hands reached for his belt, undoing it quickly, throwing it down to the floor just as fast. She had opened his pants and slid her hand under his underwear, felt him against her palm and started stroking him.  
Garcia held her close as he kissed her a second time. He pulled her to him, made her straddle him.  
Suddenly she stopped, broke the kiss and got up, still kept her eyes on his. “Take off your clothes,” she said, getting rid of her own shirt,   
Obedient, he complied, got his turtleneck off, then his pants. Saw her lick her lips at the sight, before she got herself out of her own pants.  
She didn’t pause, getting out of her bra and panties quickly and went to kiss him again, ended up making him get up as she pulled him to her. Flynn took the opportunity to get his underwear off.  
The historian stopped then, got their bodies as close as she could, then tasted his lips once more.  
His hand touched her buttocks, pressing her form against his. His mouth went for her neck, kissing, licking, nibbling, teasing.  
“I need you” she whispered. It was no love confession, just a sinful declaration against his ear. This wasn’t the first time and it didn’t feel like the last. They weren’t dating, it was something else, something like friends, but then friends didn’t do this kind of thing.  
As one of his hands moved, his fingers reached her wetness, spreading her open to him, then pausing, making her whimper in frustration.  
“Were you touching yourself?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“Were you just masturbating, Lucy?”  
A moment, a kiss in the corner of her mouth. “Yes” a pause, “I couldn’t…”  
She didn’t have to finish.  
He reached for her legs, lifting her, letting her wrap her legs around his hips. Her wetness against him, her back against the nearest wall he could find.  
Flynn’s hand moved between them, her breathing going erratic as she felt him position himself. Lucy let out a cry when he slipped inside, kissed his jaw and neck as soon as he started moving. His thrusts were hard and she might be marked tomorrow, but couldn’t get herself to care.  
Garcia savored each noise that escaped her lips, smiled at the feeling of her coming around him so soon after they began, paused to give her moment to get back, took his chance to take her to bed and, hopefully, not do any further damage to the skin of her back.  
With some skill - and little resistance from his part, the historian got the man under her, straddled his lap, guided him into her and started moving again.  
The touch of his fingers explored her body, his mouth tasted whenever he could reach, her hands claimed every inch of skin they could, her lips kissed him to groans.  
Preston came a second time with a low moan, focused on keeping her hips moving just enough until she felt him spilling inside of her, heard him falling apart under her body. Falling apart and pulling her with him, craving the feeling of her against his chest.  
Perhaps it was cruel of her to use him like this, yet there was no helping it. And she didn’t want to confess, but sometimes her touch was too tender, kisses too gentle and she wanted to stay in his arms, there was no reaching her there.  
Flynn took what she gave, stole a bit more when he could.  
He knew the looks Wyatt would give them at times, knew he wondered if he was right. If they were indeed doing it.  
Garcia turned them, trapping her under him, making her give him a surprised look before going for her mouth again, a distraction. He would steal tonight, keep her around, have his victory of the day.  
She could use him, he would allow that, in return, he savored those little moments.  
Lucy fell asleep in his room that night and it was good enough, he had his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> 98\. "Were you touching yourself?"  
> 19\. "Take off your clothes"  
> 47\. "Were you just masturbating"  
> 82\. "Friends don't do this kind of shit"


End file.
